Percy Jackson Plays Truth or Dare
by kaguragrl10
Summary: Basically, CHB plays a game of truth or dare All rights reserved to Rick Riordan Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo , Hazel, Frank, Nico, Travis & Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, Grover, Chiron, Dionysus, Clarisse, Thalia, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa (Hephaestus Cabin), Drew, Clovis (Hypnos's Cabin),
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Lines

On a boring day like this, I didn't think anything could get more exciting. Even when I saw the Stolls pranking Clarisse. Even when Clarisse caught them, and jabbed them with her spear.

Grover came rushing towards me, with a smile on his face. "Percy, guess what?"

"You get a free-supply of cans for the whole year?" I guessed.

"That would be good," he said thoughtfully. "But no, me and like everyone else are playing Truth or Dare at the woods. Even Clarisse is joining."

Visualizing Clarisse doing a special dare I had could think of, I was all in.

There was chatter in the camp woods. The Stolls were whispering to each other mischieviously, and Clarisse was fingering her spear. Both looked like trouble.

"Hey, Percy," Thalia said. "What's up?"

I glanced at her. "Artemis knows you're here?"

"Oh, no, I just said I had some things to attend to."

"Heard Travis has a special arrangement for Clarisse," A voice said in my ear.

I knew who it was. "Annabeth," I said, "You always know the right thing to say." Then I leaned over toward her, and we kissed.

"Um...I'll leave you two guys alone," Thalia said.

Annabeth pulled away. "Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Both of them walked away, and I went off to find Grover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Is Katie with Travis or Conner? - Just wondering<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Do the Funky Chicken

Minutes later, the Stolls were impatient.

"I'll start," Travis said. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

She looked horrified, but recovered quickly. "Dare. Give me your best one yet."

"Wait!" Conner cut in. "Rules: If you don't do the truth or dare, you have too…"

"Go in your birthday suit, and jump in the lake," Travis finished. "Okay, Thalia. I dare you to

do the funky chicken, in front of the entire Ares Cabin."

Thalia turned red. "Um, like right now?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "It's truth or dare, Thalia."

She managed a nod. "Right - no one tape this or you are DEAD." Walking over to the Ares Cabin, she knocked.

When one of them opened the door, she started dancing.

The Ares person looked so freaked-out, he backed away. "Uh, nice to know," he said, slamming the door.

We laughed, but Conner didn't look impressed. "Not your best one," he told his twin.

Travis smiled. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Can't really think of any truths or dare. Can anyone help?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: ROY G BIV

"My turn," Thalia said. Her eyes were blazed with revenge - I didn't want to be the Stolls for all the money in the world.

"Stolls, truth or dare?"

The twins were caught. If they chose truth, it would be backing down.

"Dare," Travis said bravely.

"Is it even in the rules that two people can go at the same time?" Conner muttered, but then shut his mouth.

"Let's see…" Thalia kept quiet to give the Stolls suspense. "I dare you guys to dye your hair. _Rainbow_."

Travis bit his lip. "Uh, where are we going to find rainbow dye?"

"Luckily, _I _have some," Annabeth said.

I gave her a look.

"What? It's for emergencies like this," Annabeth replied.

Travis went first, then Conner.

We all laughed so hard, we went on for five minutes until Conner said, "I'll go, since Travis already went. Hmm, Grover, truth-"

"Truth. Definitely truth," Grover interrupted.

"Chicken," Conner grumbled. "What is your completely honest words to describe Clarisse?"

"I-I think she's a mean, plant-killer, who no one likes, and is a bloat-headed frog," Grover gulped.

"What did you just say?" Clarisse growled. "That you want to be goat stew?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Grover called, as Clarisse chased him.

"Well, while their busy, I'll go next," Annabeth said.

"Wait! The next five should be truth," Katie cut in.

"I agree!" Travis said, blushing.

"Guess so," Annabeth agreed. "Okay, let's see who we have here. Nico."

Nico looked up in shock, and he seemed paler than ever.

Annabeth grinned. "Who do you have a crush on?"

I figured Nico would say nobody, but instead, he was red, and stiff. My eyes widened. So Nico _does_have a crush! My curiosity got the best of me. "Just say it, Nico. One word."

"I-i-it's…"

"Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie," Leo said, ranting off all the girls.

Nico shook his head to each and everyone of them.

"It's a goddess," Piper guessed. "Aphrodite?"

"He doesn't' have to say," Jason said quietly.

I looked at him, startled. Does _he _know?

"Then Nico has to jump in the pool with no clothes on," Travis put in.

"It's Percy," Nico blurted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OK, don't know how Nico's going to react...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I Know What's Going On (Not!)

Okay, obviously I was shocked. _Nico was gay? _This made me wonder.

Nico didn't look at anyone now, and avoided any eye contact.

"Why him?" Leo asked.

"He was nice, and a hero," Nico whispered. "But I don't like him anymore. Not now."

This brought a big relief off my shoulders. I mean, it _would_be awkward if Nico still liked me. But still…

"Nico, say the next person," I said.

"Wait." Nico looked up at everyone. "Who do I have a crush on _now_? It's Jason."

* * *

><p>This day gets more surprising than ever.<p>

Jason's reaction was stronger than mine: He passed out. Piper went to comfort him, using charmspeaking. "It's okay, Jason, wake up. Wake up!"

Frank scratched his head. "I'm confused. So let's get this straight: Nico used to like Percy, but doesn't, and likes Jason. But Nico said he had to say the person he liked _now_. And it was Jason. But_until_now, he liked Percy, but doesn't."

"Um, now _I'm _confused," Hazel said.

"At least this tells us about our character," Leo said. "I am 99.9% _not _surprised. No secret can pass Leo Valdez!"

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay…"

"Piper, truth or dare?" Nico sighed.

Piper glanced at Jason, who was still unconscious. She must've realized Jason somehow knew about Nico, too, and was shocked.

"Warning: No more truths," Conner said.

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "Makes us think over them. Next four: Dares.

"I dare Piper to run 3 whole laps around the camp," Nico said.

I don't think he wanted Piper to wake up Jason yet.

Piper huffed, but did what was told.

"That's going to take a while," Travis commented.

We all managed a small grin.

"I'll go, while she's busy," Nyssa said. "Okay, Leo. I dare you to...swap the clothes with the Ares and Aphrodite Cabin."

Leo made a face. "What about Clarisse and Piper?"

"You can leave those two out for now."

"'Kay. I got this!" Leo sprinted away, as Nyssa grinned mischievously. "Payback for The Aphrodite Cabin. Who's ugly now?" she muttered.

Right now, she reminded me of her dad, when he wanted revenge for Hera throwing him off Mount Olympus, so I could actually really compare those two personalities.


End file.
